Electrically powered vehicles have a great potential for saving fuel and reducing atmospheric pollution but thus far these potentials have not been realized in practical applications because of the high power requirements and short battery life of such vehicles. Electric vehicles have been unable to operate for more than a few hours without having to have their batteries recharged and, because of their power demands, the motors have had to be kept small to minimize current drain. Accordingly, with less power available, the speed and driving range of electric vehicles have prohibited their use on highways and have made them impractical as an all-around means of transportation.